Don't worry over me, omake de On n'est pas morts
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: UA. Reever a été rapatrié en Amérique après avoir été blessé par balles à la poitrine. Komui quant à lui reste au front. Comment vivre séparés par des milliers de kilomètres? Et comment ne pas s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre? KoRee. Lemon très léger.


Bonsoir ! Voici le deuxième omake que je vous avais promis !

Mes lectrices sur "On n'est pas morts" (elles se reconnaîtront et cet omake leur est dédicacé^^) n'ont pas spécialement besoin des quelques explications qui vont suivre.

Cet OS (ainsi que celui que j'ai posté la semaine passée dans le fandom TykixAllen) est un omake de "On n'est pas morts". Il s'agit d'une fic que j'ai publiée dans le fandom Yuvi, sur le thème de la guerre, du point de vue d'un journaliste new-yorkais qui interviewe un soldat américain. Il est, je pense, très difficile de comprendre toutes les nuances de cet OS sans avoir lu la fic de départ, même si tous les personnages n'apparaissent pas. Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne garantis rien ^^" Il s'agit ici de l'histoire du point de vue de Komui et Reever (surtout Reever), à partir du moment où ce dernier est rapatrié en Amérique. C'est donc l'histoire de la guerre chacun de son côté, celui forcé de rester au front, et celui forcé de rentrer au pays. J'ai essayé d'insister sur l'idée de "mission" qui peut vraiment détruire les plus grandes volontés... vous comprendrez en lisant^^"

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée sur l'autre omake, je suis vraiment très flattée !

Bonne lecture :D Ah... et je dois vous prévenir... Reever a un caractère spécial. Je ne crois pas que ce soit spécialement du OOC. Nous dirons que c'est la guerre qui l'a brisé, n'est-ce pas? ^^" Présence d'un lemon^^ Ah, et il y a bien sûr le lexique en fin de chapitre, une partie anglais-français, et une partie chinois-français^^

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry over me<strong>  
><strong>(ne t'inquiète pas pour moi)<strong>

Il leva son arme, mais l'autre fut plus rapide. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû se douter qu'un simple stupide revolver, même pas un M9, il aurait dû se douter que ça ne suffirait pas à battre un Platoon ennemi. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était dangereux de se jeter dans la bataille sans même un gilet de protection.

Il regarda toutes ces choses autour de lui, les dortoirs saccagés, les Humvees explosés, les corps entassés. En une fraction de seconde, il embrassa du regard cette foule de détails sanglants, horribles, chaotiques.

Il entendait la clameur des combats perdus d'avance, il voulut appeler quelqu'un, sa mère, ses amis, Dieu, son amant.

Puis un voile rouge tomba devant ses yeux, tandis qu'il sentait sa poitrine se déchirer.

Puis il ne sentit plus rien.

.xXx.

Tout d'abord, il eut l'impression de flotter doucement. Puis, peu à peu, il sentit le monde réapparaître autour de lui, comme au sortir d'un rêve. C'était moelleux sous lui, et tiède, et doux. Ensuite, il sentit de la chaleur se répandre dans ses membres et sur son visage. Il prit conscience du silence apaisant autour de lui, et cela lui sembla étrange. Enfin, il sentit la douleur le lanciner à la poitrine.

Et cela lui sembla naturel.

.xXx.

Reever ouvrit les yeux, hésitant. Son regard bleu se posa sur le plafond blanc. Sans bouger la tête, il chercha à voir autour de lui. Derrière, un mur, devant, une porte, à droite, une fenêtre, à gauche, des machines.

Intrigué il tourna doucement son visage vers la gauche. Un monitoring, un respirateur, des perfusions.

L'infirmerie ?

Il regarda de nouveau le plafond, tentant de comprendre.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'infirmerie du campement. Peut-être avait-il été transféré vers un autre camp. Komui devait être surchargé de blessés, à cause de l'attaque.

L'attaque… des souvenirs horribles lui revinrent en mémoire.

Oui, il avait dû être transféré.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il s'attendait à repérer quelque chose, le désert, ou un village minable, une montagne rocailleuse, un campement.

Mais l'horizon n'était pas celui, plat, des déserts, ni celui déchiqueté des montagnes.

C'était l'horizon crénelé et irrégulier des gratte-ciel et autres buildings frôlant les nuages.

Inquiet, comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à sa propre vue, il chercha du regard un objet connu, quelque chose qui lui dirait qu'il n'était pas de retour en Amérique.

Son regard tomba sur quelques mots inscrits sur les appareils de monitoring.

_Lenox Hill Hospital, Manhattan._

-_Bugger…_ murmura-t-il, horrifié.

Il n'en revenait pas. Une seconde plus tôt, il était dans le campement. Maintenant, il était à Manhattan, à deux pas de chez lui.

Il se dit que ce devait être un rêve, après tout. On n'avait pas le droit de le ramener. Sa mission n'était pas finie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses compagnons là-bas, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Cross, Komui…

Komui.

Il se redressa avec l'espoir de le voir entrer subitement en criant joyeusement « c'est fini, tout est fini, on reste ici, tous ensemble, personne n'est mort ».

Ce brusque changement de position lui donna la nausée. Il attendit quelques instants, étrangement calme, les yeux fixés sur la courbe du monitoring qui s'affolait en des pics de plus en plus élevés.

L'appareil commença à émettre un signal d'alarme, et à vrai dire Reever ne se sentait pas très bien. Pas bien du tout. Un poing froid semblait s'être fermé sur son cœur.

Il se laissa retomber doucement sur les oreillers et ne sentit pas ses membres se secouer de spasmes convulsifs. Il n'entendit pas l'infirmière entrer, et ne la sentit pas lui injecter un quelconque calmant.

Il se sentait vide et apaisé, flottant dans des nimbes délicieux.

Puis il entendit le bip rassurant du monitoring et il rouvrit les yeux.

Une jeune infirmière était penchée sur lui, une Chinoise au visage ovale, au nez un peu long et droit, les yeux inquiets, la bouche entrouverte. Ses longs cheveux de jais étaient attachés en une queue basse pendant sur son épaule droite.

Elle lui fit penser à Komui quand il était adolescent, et il sourit. L'infirmière lui rendit son sourire.

-_You come back from far away_.

Oui. De très loin, songea Reever, en repensant au désert.

-Quelqu'un… quelqu'un est là pour moi ? demanda Reever à mi-voix, espérant naïvement quelque chose d'impossible.

La guerre faisait encore rage, c'était idiot d'espérer.

-Non, dit l'infirmière du bout des lèvres, avec une délicatesse infinie, mettant un mot sur la vanité des espoirs de Reever.

Le blond acquiesça doucement.

-J'ai… mal… fit-il finalement, les sourcils froncés. _My heart aches._

-Je vais vous rajouter de la morphine, dit gentiment la jeune Chinoise.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Kuan-Yin, dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

-C'est joli, apprécia Reever en se tournant vers la droite pour regarder le ciel bleu.

Il se dit que les nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus des buildings devaient un jour avoir survolé le camp où ses amis étaient restés.

-_How long ?_ demanda-t-il laconiquement.

-Trois jours. On vous a gardé en coma artificiel après l'opération. Je vous ai enlevé la sonde gastrique et j'ai débranché le respirateur ce matin, pour que vous ne soyez pas trop gêné par tous ces tuyaux à votre réveil.

Reever acquiesça.

-C'était si… grave ? demanda-t-il, inquiet d'avoir été tenu en sommeil artificiel pendant soixante-douze heures.

-_Kinda._

Elle crut bon d'expliquer.

-Le médecin militaire sur place vous a prodigué les premiers soins. Il a enlevé les balles et a fait son possible pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il a dû vous réanimer une première fois, vous aviez fait un arrêt. Vous avez fait encore un arrêt dans l'hélicoptère. On vous a opéré d'urgence quand vous êtes arrivé, pour nettoyer la plaie et réparer entièrement vos tissus cardiaques.

-… « Les » balles ?

-Il y en avait trois.

Reever battit des cils, l'information arrivait avec peine à son cerveau.

Il voulut amener sa main gauche à son torse, mais Kuan-Yin l'en empêcha.

-Attention, vos perfusions…

De la main droite, il frôla son torse, hésitant.

Il tira sur le col du vêtement fourni par l'hôpital, et dévoila une grande cicatrice courant entre ses pectoraux. Elle commençait au milieu du sternum, descendait en oblique vers la gauche, puis presque à l'horizontale sous le cœur.

-La cicatrice est très grande, parce que le médecin militaire a dû vous ouvrir largement, faute de matériel de précision. _Bàoqiàn…_

-Ce n'est rien… dit Reever, suivant du bout du doigt le tracé de la cicatrice.

Puis, après un moment de réflexion, il répéta.

-« Bàoqiàn » ?

-Excusez-moi, c'est l'habitude, fit l'infirmière. Je vis chez ma mère et elle ne parle que chinois, alors…

-Parlez en chinois, s'il vous plaît…

Kuan-Yin eut l'air étonnée, mais obéit, tout en rangeant quelques médicaments sur la table de chevet.

-_Jīntiān tiānqì hěn h__ǎ__o…__Tiān shì lán de…_

Reever sourit. Elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-_Bié hàipà…W__ǒ__men huì zhàogù n__ǐ._

-Je n'ai pas peur, répondit Reever.

Kuan-Yin marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Vous comprenez ce que je raconte ?

-J'ai des bases… chuchota Reever, qui avait du mal à parler fort, tout à coup.

Sans doute la morphine.

-J'aime la sonorité… du… chinois… murmura-t-il en sentant ses sens s'engourdir.

Il repensa aux mots que lui chuchotait parfois Komui. Des mots chantants, presque inarticulés, sensuels, mouillés comme des baisers. _Wo ai ni_. Et d'autres.

-Vous me draguez ? demanda l'infirmière avec un sourire tendre.

-_Wo ai… Komui…_ balbutia-t-il comme en excuse, la bouche pâteuse, la langue trop lourde pour articuler de l'anglais.

L'infirmière remonta les draps au niveau des épaules de Reever, pour qu'il n'ait pas froid, et sortit à pas lents de la pièce.

Reever tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, puis ferma les yeux, épuisé.

.xXx.

Le soleil se levait, projetant de grandes ombres dans la petite chambre blanche de l'hôpital.

Les stores vénitiens dessinaient des lignes horizontales sur les draps pâles.

Le dos appuyé contre ses oreillers, Reever décollait délicatement les sparadraps dans le creux de son coude gauche. Il tira doucement le tuyau transparent pour l'extraire de son bras.

-_Shit…_

Il saignait. Il s'épongea avec un chiffon qui traînait sur sa table de chevet.

Son regard tomba sur la sonde urinaire qui gisait au sol après qu'il s'en fût débarrassé avec dégoût.

Après une seconde de vertige, il se mit à détacher les électrodes du monitoring, qui étaient collés sur son torse. L'appareil se mit à sonner l'alarme et Reever arracha la prise d'alimentation électrique.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Il attendit quelques secondes, avec comme un poids sur la poitrine.

Il se leva doucement, et marcha vers le fond de la pièce en se tenant au mur. Kuan-Yin lui avait dit que ses vêtements avaient été lavés, recousus et rangés dans la penderie. Il atteignit enfin son but et ouvrit le meuble. En se tenant à l'étagère du haut de la penderie, il observa son pantalon vert orné de deux bandes noires verticales, sa chemise rougie de sang qu'on n'avait pu entièrement nettoyer. Une grande balafre blanche courait sur le haut de la chemise, au niveau de l'impact des balles. C'était étrange pour lui de voir ces vêtements pendus à des cintres, comme un fantôme sans relief, une autre représentation de lui-même, imbibé de sang et couturé barbarement.

L'émotion lui coupa le souffle et il se sentit tomber.

Il perdit connaissance.

.xXx.

-Reever… Reever… appela une voix lointaine.

Reever ouvrit les yeux. Il était de nouveau dans son lit. En un regard, il vit qu'il était de nouveau branché au monitoring. Il vit les pochettes de perfusion, et quand il voulut parler, il se rendit compte que sa langue était immobilisée par un épais tuyau. Instinctivement, il chercha à s'en débarrasser. Une ombre au-dessus de lui l'en dissuada.

-Reever, c'est le respirateur… Il ne faut pas essayer de le recracher… C'est important…

Sa vision se précisa et il reconnut le visage ovale de type asiatique, les cheveux lisses et soyeux, les yeux bleu nuit, le nez fin et droit, la moue inquiète.

Il pensa à Komui, puis rit de dépit, autant que le respirateur le lui permettait.

Kuan-Yin sourit, soulagée.

-_Oh my…_ Vous m'avez fait peur. Vous venez de faire un arrêt, on a dû vous opérer en urgence… ne me faites plus jamais une telle frayeur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous vouliez faire quoi, à arracher vos tubes comme ça ?

Reever ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés à la fenêtre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, déchiqueté, déchiré, balafré, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, faible et maigre, seul, inutile dans ce lit d'hôpital ?

-Vous vouliez partir ? Ce n'est pas prudent, vous n'êtes pas en état.

Ce qui n'était pas prudent, songea Reever, c'était de rester là en laissant les autres mourir. C'était de rester allongé et inutile alors que des gens mouraient.

Il ne voulait pas partir.

« Partir », c'était quitter sa mission.

Ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était reprendre sa mission.

Pas partir. Rentrer.

-Et on a reçu un appel pour vous. D'un certain… Lee, je pense.

Reever tiqua.

-Il vous disait de… tenir bon. Il vous souhaitait un prompt rétablissement. Il m'a dit de vous dire que vous étiez trop important pour mourir.

Le blond accrocha son regard, la suppliant de prononcer les trois mots magiques, ceux que Komui lui aurait murmurés comme une litanie s'il avait été là.

Mais _don't ask don't tell_, ça ne se fait pas, entre soldats.

-Il a l'air de tenir à vous. Ce doit être un bon ami.

Reever ferma les yeux, déchiré.

-Il va faire en sorte d'avoir une permission dans les prochaines semaines.

L'Australien acquiesça doucement.

Kuan-Yin lui fit un sourire désolé et détacha l'une des poches qui pendait au pied de perfusion et la remplaça par une autre.

-J'ai dû vous replacer la sonde gastrique. Ce sera plus prudent d'attendre quelques jours avec le respirateur et tout. Pour ne pas risquer d'autres incidents.

Reever détourna le regard pour observer les buildings, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

-Oh, et ne tentez plus jamais d'arracher votre sonde urinaire. Vous pourriez faire des dégâts importants. Il en va de même pour vos perf.

Il n'écoutait plus.

Komui lui avait dit de tenir bon.

Ça lui suffisait.

Pour le moment.

.xXx.

-Hey ! C'est le grand jour ! s'exclama Kuan-Yin en entrant dans la chambre.

Maussade, Reever se demanda de quel grand jour elle parlait. Ses grands jours étaient derrière lui. Le grand jour de son premier baiser, le grand jour de sa rencontre avec Komui, le grand jour de sa remise de diplôme, le grand jour de son emménagement avec son homme, le grand jour de son départ au front.

Il ne voyait pas de quel grand jour il pouvait s'agir.

-Je te retire ta sonde gastrique et ta sonde urinaire ! C'est pas magnifique ?

-Non, marmonna Reever.

Il pouvait parler on lui avait ôté le tube du respirateur, la veille au matin.

-Ce qui serait magnifique, c'est que je retourne au front maintenant. C'est que je n'en sois jamais parti.

-Trop triste, désapprouva Kuan-Yin.

Elle enfila des gants en latex et tira le drap pour découvrir Reever jusqu'aux genoux.

-Cela ne devrait pas être trop douloureux… le rassura-t-elle.

-Moins qu'une salve à cinq centimètres sous le cœur, c'est sûr.

-Trois. Trois centimètres, corrigea Kuan-Yin.

-_Yeah._

Il grimaça légèrement, regardant ailleurs.

-_That's done_. La sonde gastrique, maintenant, apprécia l'infirmière avec un sourire sadique.

Elle rabattit les draps pour couvrir le corps maigre de Reever et s'approcha de son visage.

-Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir manger et me remettre un peu de chair sur ces os-là !

Elle enleva ses gants et en mit de nouveaux, avant de poser sa main gauche à plat sur le front du blond pour le maintenir immobile.

-Reste bien calme.

-Hm.

Elle pinça entre le pouce et l'index de sa main droite le fin tube qui sortait de la narine de Reever et tira précautionneusement.

-Voilà, conclut-elle en voyant le bout du tuyau réapparaître.

Elle remballa son matériel et jeta ses gants. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un sourire encourageant.

-Oh ! Mr Lee a encore appelé. Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien, et il m'a répondu qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour sa demande de permission, mais que ce ne serait pas possible avant un mois. Je voulais te le passer, mais je n'ai pas osé, tu dormais.

-Je ne dormais pas, objecta Reever. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Pas depuis la guerre.

-Oui mais avec la morphine, tu…

-Je veux arrêter la morphine, en fait. Je n'aime pas trop la sensation d'engourdissement.

« J'aime mieux avoir les nerfs à vif » faillit-il dire. Il préférait rester conscient.

-Ok, si le cardiologue donne son accord…

-Je voudrais du papier, aussi… et un stylo.

Kuan-Yin acquiesça.

Elle sortit de la chambre et lui amena un bloc de feuilles et un bic.

-Tu veux lui écrire ? Tu ne veux pas l'appeler, plutôt ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit. Perte de temps. La ligne est réservée aux cas administratifs, ou aux états d'urgence.

Kuan-Yin hocha la tête et observa Reever ouvrir le bic, la main tremblante.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, merci.

Reever lui sourit et la jeune infirmière en fut émue. C'était le premier vrai sourire qu'il lui adressait. Comme s'il se réveillait d'un long cauchemar.

Il baissa les yeux sur le papier et commença à écrire, sans réfléchir.

_ Komui,_

_Je suis à Manhattan. Tu le sais sans doute, puisque tu as déjà essayé de m'appeler une cinquantaine de fois. Je suis pas loin de la maison, tu sais. Ça me fait peur, je crois. J'aurais voulu qu'on rentre tous les deux, tous les trois avec Lenalee. Rentrer seul, c'est comme si je vous avais laissés morts, là-bas. Mais c'est moi qui suis mort pour toi, je ne sais pas ce qui est pire._

_ Je vais bien. Kuan-Yin s'occupe bien de moi. C'est mon infirmière, elle est jolie et elle a l'accent d'Hongkong. _

_ Je pense que Lieutenant Colonel Luberier va venir me voir bientôt, pour décider quand je dois retourner au front. J'espère faire bonne impression et revenir vite._

_ Dis à Lenalee que je vais bien. Elle a tendance à trop s'inquiéter. Ne t'inquiète pas non plus. Je suis pas le premier à qui ça arrive, et je serai certainement pas le dernier. _

_ Tu me manques, mais ne te sens pas obligé de venir me voir. Je vais revenir très vite, tu n'as pas besoin de te déranger._

_ Je t'aime, _

_ Reever._

Il referma le stylo et plia la feuille en deux. Il la glissa dans l'enveloppe que lui avait apportée Kuan-Yin, et griffonna l'adresse de la base militaire chargée d'apporter les vivres et le courrier vers les camps de première ligne.

-C'est tout ? demanda l'infirmière, hésitante. Je croyais que tu aurais plein de choses à dire…

-Je préfère ne pas lui parler des malaises. Du respirateur. De la sonde gastrique. Des convulsions. De mes muscles qui ont lamentablement fondu en trois malheureuses semaines. Si je lui en parle, il va s'inquiéter. Parce qu'il est médecin, et qu'il comprendra forcément que je ne pourrai pas retourner au front avant longtemps. S'il comprend ça, il sera triste. Et j'ai besoin que l'un de nous ne soit pas triste. On est… amis. Depuis… des années. Depuis des années il s'inquiète pour moi à chaque seconde qui passe. Je n'ai pas le droit d'écrire que je souffre, que j'ai besoin de lui, que j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir retourner là-bas. On dit pas ça à son… ami.

Il passa une main sur son front.

-Tu crois que je pourrais avoir un peu de… je sais pas, une vodka ?

-Non, ce n'est pas prudent de boire le ventre vide. Et de toute façon, avec ton cœur…

-Hm.

Kuan-Yin sortit sans un mot, vraiment émue. Et malheureuse. Elle l'avait compris, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit ouvertement. Elle avait compris que Reever et ce Lee n'étaient pas qu'amis, et que ça les déchirait l'un autant que l'autre de devoir supporter ce mensonge. Règle étrange, mais qu'espérer de plus de la part de l'armée d'un pays aussi versé dans la religion ? L'homosexualité n'avait jamais été un sentiment très chrétien.

Elle traversa les couloirs de l'hôpital comme on traverse un champ de mines, la mort dans l'âme, la peur au ventre. Elle avait peur de quitter la chambre de Reever, peur de le retrouver exsangue, agonisant, ou pire encore.

Elle déposa l'enveloppe dans la boîte à lettre, après l'avoir affranchie.

Quelques jours plus tard, à plus d'une dizaine de milliers de kilomètres de là, un homme ouvrirait cette enveloppe et se sentirait écartelé par la même détresse, la même peur, le même cauchemar. Il pleurerait, peut-être, il se perdrait dans ses souvenirs, sûrement. Et il secouerait ciel et terre pour avoir sa permission, pour rentrer à Manhattan et trouver son pauvre soldat blessé, son pauvre soldat cassé.

.xXx.

-Manger ta soupe il faut, ou malade tu seras !

-Plaît-il ? fit Reever en haussant un sourcil.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il n'avait pas entendu Kuan-Yin entrer.

-De sagesse tu manques, jeune padawan…

-Tu as mangé maître Yoda au petit déjeuner ? interrogea Reever avec un sourire charmé.

Son infirmière était vraiment trop stupide. Trop attachante.

-Non, sérieusement, il faut manger plus que ça, tu vas jamais reprendre de forces, sinon… soupira Kuan-Yin en embarquant le plateau de midi à peine entamé. Et je n'ai pas mangé maître Yoda, je me suis fait l'intégrale de Star Wars en salle de garde hier.

Reever rit de bon cœur, parce que peut-être que la vie n'était pas si horrible que ça, puisqu'il avait la chance d'avoir « maître Yoda » pour lui.

Kuan-Yin sourit de nouveau, changea une pochette de perfusion et vérifia les courbes du monitoring.

-Bien, tout a l'air de tourner rond ! Je repasse plus tard…

Elle sortit, puis repassa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Au fait, les chirurgiens qui se sont occupés de toi vont passer te voir dans le courant de l'après-midi, pour décider dans combien de temps tu retournes au front. Et fais-moi le plaisir de manger la tablette de chocolat noir que je t'ai donnée hier, c'est excellent pour le cœur.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut.

Reever sortit la tablette de sa table de chevet et la dévisagea avec suspicion. Il n'avait même pas envie de la déballer. Et quant à en manger un bout… Rien que de l'imaginer, ça lui donnait des nausées. Imaginer le poids de ce petit morceau de chocolat sur sa langue, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Envie d'enfoncer un doigt dans sa gorge et de vomir, tout vomir, tout ce qui était en lui, son estomac, ses intestins, ses poumons et son cœur, son putain de cœur même pas capable d'encaisser trois minuscules morceaux de métal. Envie de vider son corps tellement faible que ça le dégoûtait.

Il rangea la tablette et reprit sa lecture.

.xXx.

Kuan-Yin raccrocha avec un sourire amusé. Elle allait finir par se dire que Reever était un cas administratif particulièrement épineux, vu que Lee demandait de ses nouvelles tout les trois jours par une ligne censée être réservée à l'administration…

Elle reprit le chemin de la chambre de Reever d'un pas enjoué.

Elle croisa cet éminent cardiologue dont elle était folle amoureuse et sourit bêtement, sans faire particulièrement attention aux deux autres chirurgiens cardio-thoraciques et au fait qu'ils venaient du côté de chez Reever.

Elle se jura d'avouer un jour son amour, mais une partie de son cerveau croisait les doigts dans son dos pendant qu'elle faisait ce jurement.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Reever avec un grand sourire.

-Bonne nouv…

-Moi aussi, l'accueillit Reever.

-Toi d'abord ! l'encouragea l'infirmière, heureuse de le voir tellement en forme.

-Les chirurgiens viennent de sortir. Et ils m'ont dit que…

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, mais bizarrement, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de tristesse.

-…je ne retournerai jamais au front. Ils vont faire parvenir mon dossier au Général et je vais quitter l'armée. Quand je sortirai de cet hôpital, je serai un civil dont le cœur est plus fragile que celui d'un octogénaire plein de cholestérol. Mais un civil quand même.

-Reever…

-Je peux pas, murmura-t-il, son sourire tombant en morceaux. Je peux pas arrêter maintenant… Comment je vais pouvoir me regarder dans la glace, si j'arrête ?

-Mr Lee a eu sa permission, il arrive demain.

Reever fondit en larmes.

.xXx.

-Tu vas où ? s'inquiéta Kuan-Yin en voyant Reever faire trois pas hors de sa chambre, tirant ses perfusions derrière lui. Tu as encore débranché le monitoring ! Ce n'est pas sérieux !

-'vais me cacher, grommela le blond.

-Cacher ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Un endroit où il me trouvera pas… la section psychiatrie, c'est par où ?

-De quoi tu parles ? s'écria Kuan-Yin en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de la taille de Reever. Elle qui ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante, elle se sentait minuscule face à son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

Il lui parut tellement grand, tellement impressionnant, elle en oublia presque qu'il était plus faible et même plus léger qu'elle.

Mais elle se reprit.

-_You DUMMY !_ _Go back in your bed, if you don't wanna see me being mad at you !_

Reever obéit, un peu malgré lui.

Elle pouvait faire vraiment peur…

Une fois qu'elle l'eut étendu de force dans son lit et rebranché au monitoring, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il va venir. C'est aujourd'hui. Et je vais devoir lui dire que je repars plus au front. Je veux pas voir son visage quand je lui dirai ça.

Kuan-Yin soupira.

-Pourquoi ? Il va faire quel genre de tête ?

Elle mima un visage furieux.

Reever sourit, elle avait la tête de Komui quand il apprenait qu'un garçon avait trop approché sa sœur.

-Non.

-Comme ça, alors, dit-elle avec une expression indifférente.

-Non…

-Cette tête-là ?

Elle prit un air triste et blessé.

-…oui.

Kuan-Yin lui abattit un poing sur le crâne.

-Débile.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassuré et soulagé, plein d'affection.

-C'est cette tête-là qu'il fera.

-Je pense pas, non, marmonna Reever.

-Si. Parce que tu es vivant, que tu as la chance de t'en tirer, et parce que tu vas pouvoir rester en sûreté en Amérique. Je suis sûre qu'il ne demande pas mieux.

Reever détourna le regard, gêné.

-Je te laisse, j'ai une réunion, s'excusa Kuan-Yin en se levant. Ne fais plus de bêtises.

Reever secoua doucement la tête, résigné.

La jeune infirmière sortit et referma la porte sans bruit.

L'Australien laissa tomber sa tête dans les oreillers, fixant le plafond désespérément blanc. Tout était silencieux, le couloir semblait désert. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques instants.

Des bruits de pas particulièrement forts provenant du couloir le réveillèrent. Quelqu'un courait en claquant violemment des talons.

Reever se demanda qui pouvait avoir l'indécence de faire autant de bruit dans un hôpital, et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, alors qu'il se hissait sur les coudes pour prendre une meilleure position.

Son regard croisa celui de Komui et il eut un coup au cœur. Sentant son palpitant s'emballer, il crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de tomber évanoui, le Chinois s'était déjà précipité vers lui. Komui s'agenouilla au sol, près de la tête du lit, pour être à la hauteur de Reever.

-Reever… murmura-t-il, essoufflé.

Il passa une main tremblante sur le visage de l'Australien, qui était toujours appuyé sur ses coudes.

-Mon Dieu, tu es… tu es… elle me l'a dit, mais j'arrivais pas à le croire… tu es vivant…

Le blond se laissa retomber dans les oreillers et Komui se releva et s'assit sur le lit, penché vers lui, comme pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es vivant… chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa bouche offerte.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, murmura Reever d'une voix triste.

-Pourquoi ? s'écria presque le Chinois.

-Parce que… je voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça…

-C'est moi qui t'ai rendu comme ça, souffla Komui. Je devais te voir, pour me rassurer, tu comprends ? Et pour te soutenir. Tu es heureux de me voir, non ?

-Oui, admit Reever. Mais plus je suis heureux de te voir… plus je serai malheureux quand tu partiras, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Komui le tira vers lui pour l'asseoir, et le serra contre son torse.

-Tais-toi. Je suis là, maintenant. Et dans quelques mois tu reviendras au campement, et je ne te laisserai plus jamais te faire tirer dessus, mon amour.

Reever soupira.

-C'est ça, le problème, chuchota-t-il, la gorge nouée. Je pourrai plus jamais retourner là-bas.

Komui écarquilla les yeux et brisa leur étreinte, dévisageant Reever, l'air grave.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Je dois quitter l'armée. Je suis un vétéran…

Il sentit des larmes monter, mais tenta de les retenir.

Quand il vit Komui sourire, il ne put plus refouler toute sa tristesse.

-POURQUOI TU SOURIS ? cria-t-il avec désespoir. J'AI RATÉ MA MISSION ! Y A PAS DE QUOI SOURIRE ! J'ai raté ma mission…

Il posa son front contre l'épaule de Komui, répétant ces quelques mots emplis de culpabilité.

-Je me suis jamais senti utile pour qui que ce soit. Personne n'a jamais eu besoin de moi. Ma vie n'avait pas de sens… Mais à l'armée, j'en avais trouvé un. J'avais trouvé un sens à ma vie, j'avais des gens qui avaient besoin de moi, je me sentais utile à la société… J'ai raté ma mission, et je ne peux plus repartir au front. Je ne peux plus être utile. Ma mission… n'était pas finie…

Komui posa sa large main sur le crâne de Reever et prit la parole, hésitant. Il murmura à son oreille :

-Je souris parce qu'il y a une des personnes que j'aime qui n'est plus en danger. Mon cœur est déchiré d'inquiétude, entre toi, Lenalee, et tous mes amis qui sont au front. Maintenant que toi tu es en sécurité, une partie de mon cœur a le droit de ne plus s'inquiéter. J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois jamais blessé, mais au moins… tu n'es pas mort… et tu peux quitter l'enfer…

Reever fut secoué d'un long sanglot et Komui resserra son étreinte sur lui.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi, j'espérais aider quelqu'un ou quelque chose, en m'engageant. Et c'est ce que je fais, je crois. Parfois je me sens comme un boucher, comme un tortionnaire qui envoie ses hommes au massacre, sans le moindre remords. Ça dépend de l'humeur du jour… mais il n'y a pas que ça, Reever. Il n'y a pas que comme ça qu'on se sent utile… Il y a d'autres choses qu'on peut faire. Tu te souviens quand on était au lycée, tu voulais être prof. Ça aussi, ça peut donner un sens à une vie, et au moins, tu ne risques pas ta peau, et tu offres aux autres quelque chose qui ne soit ni de la violence, ni de la mort.

Sa voix était lente et profonde. Mélodieuse.

-Tu vaux mieux que ça, mon ange, chuchota-t-il.

-Komui…

-C'est pas un soldat que j'ai choisi pour _boyfriend_. C'est un mec blond aux yeux bleus, qui est sympa et drôle, qui a un sale caractère quand il veut, qui rougit quand je l'embrasse. C'est un homme doux qui aime les enfants et qui bosse trop, qui lève les yeux au ciel quand je m'énerve tout seul et qui mange la nourriture que je lui prépare quand j'ai le temps. Quand tu me dis que tu as raté ta mission, je ne te reconnais pas. Tu as toujours trouvé un plan B pour tout, dès que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est le moment de trouver un plan B, il n'est pas question que je te laisse t'apitoyer plus longtemps. D'accord ? Tu vas guérir tes blessures, tu vas sortir de cet hôpital, te trouver un poste dans n'importe quelle école du coin, et me promettre de ne plus jamais prononcer les mots « j'ai raté ma mission ». Un soldat ne réussit sa mission que quand il meurt. C'est pour ça qu'on décerne autant de médailles à titre posthume. Tu as peut-être raté ta mission, mais tu es en vie mon amour.

-Mais à quel prix ? se lamenta encore Reever.

Il repoussa légèrement Komui et lui montra sa cicatrice, comme une preuve.

-Là en dessous, il y a un cœur qui ne peut plus subir aucun choc. Plus aucun stress. Un cœur qui ne peut plus me permettre de courir dans Central Park. Je sais même pas s'il pourra supporter que tu m'aimes. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, à ça…

-Et moi, tu crois que je m'y fais ? demanda Komui, la voix lugubre. C'est moi qui ai tracé cette cicatrice. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai abîmé ton cœur. Que c'est à cause de moi, tout ça.

Reever écarquilla les yeux.

-Non ! Non, c'est moi… j'aurais pas dû faire le con, je…

-Peu importe si le prix est lourd à payer, tu penses pas ? le coupa-t-il. Tu vis, tu respires… Je… j'aurais préféré mille fois que ce soit un autre médecin que moi qui t'aie soigné. Il l'aurait mieux fait que moi. Mais au moins, tu es encore là, non ?

Reever acquiesça et passa timidement ses bras autour du cou de Komui.

-Je… je me lamenterai plus… chuchota-t-il. Je suis désolé… de t'avoir inquiété…

-C'est rien, murmura Komui en l'embrassant. C'est rien.

Inconsciemment, ses mains se frayèrent un chemin dans les vêtements de Reever, comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours lui, toujours entier, toujours vivant. Ses doigts frôlèrent des côtes, des vertèbres saillantes, des hanches pointues. Il s'écarta avec un sursaut d'horreur.

-Reever ? Tu… tu n'as que la peau sur les os…

-J'ai eu une sonde gastrique pendant longtemps, je viens de recommencer à manger, expliqua le blond.

-Tu manges assez ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-T'inquiète pas…

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kuan-Yin.

-Le déjeuner est serviii ! chantonna-t-elle en entrant avec un plateau entre les mains. Oh, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais de la visite…

-C'est Komui, sourit Reever. Il vient d'arriver.

-Vous voulez aussi un plateau-repas ? proposa l'infirmière.

Komui déclina poliment et prit le plateau des mains de Kuan-Yin.

-Merci, dit-il en hochant doucement la tête.

Kuan-Yin rougit.

-Il est trop galant, ton mec ! Donne-le-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Reever.

Et comme de juste, Komui lui tint la porte quand elle voulut sortir.

Il revint vers le lit et constata que Reever n'avait pas touché à sa nourriture.

-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en observant d'un œil suspicieux les filets de poisson blanc, le riz et les brocolis.

-Euh, si…

Reever attrapa sa fourchette et se mit à manger doucement, refoulant ses nausées. Il voulait faire bonne figure face à Komui, ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il faisait l'enfant.

Il mâcha doucement, avala, prit un morceau de brocoli et au moment de l'amener à sa bouche, il sentit son estomac se crisper.

-K-Komui…

Le Chinois réagit instantanément et attrapa un récipient en forme de haricot, pour le placer sous le menton de Reever. Il vomit une substance verte parfaitement répugnante. Après un instant, Komui écarta le récipient et essuya les lèvres de son blond.

Il alla chercher de l'eau pour rincer la bouche de Reever. En revenant, il murmura :

-C'était que de la bile… ton estomac était vide… tu… vomis à chaque fois que tu manges ?

-…je mange pas.

Komui acquiesça doucement, essayant de ne pas paraître trop inquiet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, répondit Reever dans un souffle.

Komui prit le plateau pour le déposer sur la table, dans un coin de la pièce, mais Reever le retint.

-Attends, je vais… essayer…

Le Chinois lui rendit son plateau avec hésitation, puis s'assit sur une chaise pour le regarder attentivement. Sous le regard inquiet de Komui, Reever mâcha doucement son repas, avalant lentement et avec prudence. Le poids de la nourriture sur sa langue lui semblait toujours étrangement lourd et répugnant, mais bizarrement, ça allait. Il y arrivait. Parce qu'il avait vu l'éclair de peur, de terreur pure dans les yeux de Komui quand il avait vomi. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir cette lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux sombres. Alors il mangeait.

-Attends, ne te force pas… dit Komui en le voyant attaquer la deuxième moitié de son assiette. Tu ne devrais pas manger trop d'un coup…

Reever consentit à s'arrêter, et respira un grand coup avant d'avaler sa dernière bouchée. Il y était arrivé.

Komui débarrassa le plateau, sans le quitter du regard, puis revint vers son amant et l'embrassa doucement.

-Merci, murmura Reever.

-On va y arriver, non ? _Tu_ vas y arriver. Même si je suis loin.

-Tu me manqueras…

-Je reviendrai… et chaque nuit qu'on passera ensemble, je te prouverai que ton cœur peut supporter que je t'aime.

Reever posa son front contre l'épaule de Komui, ses doigts serrés sur le tissu de sa veste militaire.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Dans le couloir, Kuan-Yin les regardait s'embrasser, l'air triste. Elle n'avait jamais su que répondre aux patriotes se gonflant d'orgueil à l'idée qu'un fils, un frère, un ami parte à la guerre. Elle n'avait jamais su trouver les mots pour leur dire à quel point ça pouvait détruire une vie, même s'il n'y avait pas forcément de morts, même si ce n'était pas forcément dramatique. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi leur dire, parce que l'idéal patriotique est parfois trop aveuglant pour leur faire entendre raison… Mais l'image de ces deux hommes déchirés, s'embrassant avec la maladresse d'adolescents, pleurant en silence avec une telle souffrance, une telle intensité… cette image, elle la garderait toujours dans son cœur, aussi dure fût-elle.

.xXx.

Komui regarda les paupières closes de Reever, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses traits détendus. Il dormait. C'était tellement beau.

Il s'était couché tout contre lui, dans son lit, son bras sous sa nuque, pour l'aider à s'endormir. Et même s'il sentait son bras s'engourdir, il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde.

Mais il devait repartir.

Tout doucement, il s'écarta de lui, tira son bras de sous sa nuque et se leva. Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura : _Zàijiàn_.

Dans le couloir, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Kuan-Yin. Elle le regardait d'un air sévère, avec le visage vaguement coupable de la fille qui a écouté aux serrures.

Il l'affronta du regard, impitoyable.

Puis tenta de la contourner pour prendre le chemin de la sortie. L'infirmière l'empêcha de passer, d'une main ferme sur sa veste. En chinois, elle lui murmura :

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Il a besoin de vous.

-Je reviendrai à ma prochaine permission. Il s'en sortira sans moi, répondit Komui, en chinois lui aussi.

-Il a besoin d'un support.

-Eh bien, vous êtes là. Je ne peux pas rester.

-Vous croyez que ce n'est rien ? Vous croyez qu'il va sortir de l'hôpital demain et que tout ira bien ? Revenez sur terre, il s'est pris trois balles dans la poitrine !

-Je le sais, c'est moi qui les ai comptées, rétorqua Komui d'une voix glaciale. Je sais que ça va prendre du temps. Mais du temps, je n'en ai pas.

-Au moins, réveillez-le et dites-lui au revoir !

Komui secoua la tête tristement.

-La dernière fois que je lui ai dit au revoir, ça lui a fait tellement mal qu'il s'est engagé pour partir avec moi, murmura-t-il. On n'est pas faits pour les « au revoir ».

Kuan-Yin laissa retomber sa main, dépitée.

-Ecrivez-lui, au moins. Il vous a écrit une lettre, vous n'y avez jamais répondu !

Komui sortit la lettre en question de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je réponde à ça ? Qu'est-ce que je réponds à une lettre qui se finit par « tu n'as pas besoin de te déranger » ? Depuis toujours, il croit qu'il me dérange. Mais c'est moi qui suis tombé amoureux le premier. C'est moi qui en ai souffert pendant des mois, à le voir sortir avec toutes ces filles. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi un nombre incalculable de fois. Je l'aime tellement…

Il sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il racontait sa vie privée à une inconnue, et se tut soudainement.

-Je _veux_ rester. Mais je ne dois pas rester. Je dois repartir au front, je dois repartir avec l'image de mon homme malade, décharné, malheureux. Je dois repartir en sachant que c'est moi qui l'ai blessé. Alors je ne peux pas lui dire au revoir, parce que sinon je vais pleurer et on n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça, ni lui, ni moi.

-Il va être seul ! Il refuse que j'appelle sa famille, et…

Komui écarquilla les yeux.

-N'appelez pas sa famille. Surtout pas. Ils l'ont chassé de chez lui, quand ils ont appris pour notre relation. Ils l'ont déshérité quand il leur a dit qu'il s'engageait. Si vous les appelez, ils vont le regarder de haut, du genre « je t'avais bien prévenu », et si je suis pas là pour ramasser les morceaux… ne les appelez pas.

Avant que Kuan-Yin ait eu le temps d'objecter quoi que ce soit, Komui était parti.

.xXx.

Un mois plus tard, Reever avait repris du poids. Il avait pu débrancher une à une les perfusions qui couraient de ses bras. Il avait passé une batterie de tests et attendait sagement les résultats que Kuan-Yin devait lui donner ce matin-là.

-J'ai les résultats ! chantonna l'infirmière en secouant une enveloppe brune.

Elle l'ouvrit doucement, en disant d'un air mystérieux « and the winner is… ».

Elle lut les papiers avec un sourire grandissant.

-Tout va pour le mieux ! Tu peux sortir dès demain ! Attention à l'alcool, la cigarette, les sensations fortes, pas trop de sport… sinon, ça devrait aller. Et attention au stress, à tout ce qui pourrait te mettre dans des situations de crises de nerfs.

-Pas d'alcool, pas de sensations fortes, pas de sport… répéta Reever.

Il ricana amèrement en pensant à sa remise de diplôme. Ou plutôt, à la nuit qui avait suivi. Komui et lui avaient fêté l'événement en buvant bières sur bières, avant de faire l'amour pendant des heures.

Ça avait été du sport.

Et ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

-Tu devras prendre ces médicaments, à chaque repas, expliqua Kuan-Yin en désignant une boîte de cachets. Et il faudra que tu reviennes faire des examens assez régulièrement. Hmm… dans les premiers temps, assure-toi que tout ton entourage soit au courant de ta situation. Pour qu'ils sachent quoi faire en cas de malaise.

-Tu penses que je… pourrais enseigner ? Pour le stress et tout…

-Oui, ça devrait aller… si tu ne donnes pas cours à des classes trop compliquées…

Reever acquiesça. Il avait réfléchi, et c'est vrai que durant toutes ses années de lycée, il avait rêvé d'enseigner les sciences à des enfants. Il se souvenait de Komui qui le regardait avec un sourire attendri quand il s'enflammait et parlait de ses futurs élèves.

Komui avait toujours cru en lui. Maintenant, c'était son tour. Il devait croire en lui-même.

-Il me manque…

Kuan-Yin lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

Elle avait vu l'air malheureux qu'avait eu Reever quand il avait compris que Komui était reparti. Le même air déboussolé qu'un enfant perdu.

-Des jours, je me dis que tout aurait été plus facile si j'avais accepté de sortir avec Elaine, murmura-t-il d'un air pensif. Parce que quand Komui m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, je veux dire, la quarante-troisième fois qu'il me l'a demandé, j'ai hésité. Elaine m'avait demandé deux jours avant, et j'hésitais vraiment, parce qu'elle était jolie, et drôle, et c'était le genre de fille avec qui on veut sortir quand on a quinze ans. Si j'avais accepté la proposition d'Elaine, Komui aurait définitivement laissé tomber. Si j'étais sorti avec elle, je n'aurais jamais été viré de chez moi. Je n'aurais jamais décidé de partir au front. Je ne me serais jamais fait tirer dessus. Ma vie a totalement basculé le jour où j'ai dit à Komui que je voulais bien sortir avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, mais je m'en doutais. Je me doutais que j'allais perdre beaucoup en acceptant. Mais… Elaine était une idiote, et infidèle, et mesquine. Et Komui a toujours été l'homme qu'il me fallait, intelligent, et amoureux, et toujours, toujours doux avec moi. J'ai gagné plus que je n'ai perdu. Mais des jours, je me dis que si Komui avait été une femme…

Il leva les yeux vers Kuan-Yin.

-Il avait ta tête quand on était au lycée. Un air féminin. Et pourtant au début c'était lui le… tu sais, le vrai mec. Si Komui avait été une femme, j'aurais pas eu de problèmes avec ma famille, j'aurais pas perdu mes amis, j'aurais pas eu peur de l'aimer en public. Mais il est un homme, et quand il me prend dans ses bras, je me sens juste bien. En sécurité. Ça me fait mal qu'il ne soit pas là.

Kuan-Yin ne voyait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait autant de lui-même.

-Et pourtant il peut être con. Je crois qu'on s'est plus souvent engueulés qu'on n'a fait l'amour.

L'infirmière étouffa un petit rire.

-Enfin, on se réconciliait au lit, donc peut-être qu'on a fait l'amour plus souvent qu'on ne s'est engueulés. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il fait semblant d'être paresseux, rien que pour m'emmerder. Quand on était à la fac, pendant les blocus, il me regardait étudier en buvant des cafés, il me posait des questions sur n'importe quoi. Enfin, c'était n'importe quoi en apparence. Parce que bizarrement, les questions qu'il me posait au lieu de me laisser étudier étaient les questions de l'examen. Il ne m'a dit que plus tard qu'il avait piraté le système informatique de ma faculté.

Il eut un rire bref, empreint de nostalgie.

-Et moi je l'engueulais parce qu'il me faisait chier et qu'il devait travailler. Il bossait jamais. Il réussissait tous ses examens comme ça, et il se foutait de moi.

-Il est surdoué ? demanda Kuan-Yin.

-Ouais, y a de ça. Et il étudiait la nuit. Ça, je ne l'ai compris que plus tard. Il m'aidait à travailler en faisant mine de me déconcentrer, il me filait des tuyaux en ayant l'air de se foutre de moi, et il étudiait à la va-vite, la nuit avant ses examens. Il avait une gueule de déterré, pas possible. La semaine après le blocus, il la passait à dormir et à purger les dizaines de litres de café qu'il avait dû boire pour rester éveillé…

Il se tut, pensif.

-Je l'aime pour tous ces détails-là. Je pourrais dire « je le respecte », parce que c'est vrai. Il a ce quelque chose qui force l'admiration et le respect, avec une humilité d'autant plus bizarre qu'il passe son temps à faire semblant de se vanter. Mais c'est plus que du respect. C'est immense, ça me dépasse, ça me déchire la poitrine de me dire qu'il n'est pas là, que je vais passer des semaines, des mois, à attendre seul chez moi avant de le revoir. Et dire qu'au tout début, il me faisait juste pitié.

Reever se leva prudemment de son lit pour s'habiller. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de le faire devant la jeune femme, après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait lavé lorsqu'il était en coma artificiel…

Tout en lui tournant le dos, la tête cachée dans le pull qu'il enfilait, il continua à parler.

-Quand j'étais gamin, j'étais con. Je croyais qu'un garçon ne pouvait pas aimer un autre garçon. Je croyais que c'était une lubie de Komui, qu'il en voulait juste à mon cul et qu'après ce serait fini. Je croyais vraiment qu'un gay ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux. Que dépendre de quelqu'un, quand on est un homme, c'est pitoyable. J'avais pitié de Komui. Et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui dépends le plus de lui. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre tout ce temps.

-Tu sais, le temps passe plus vite qu'on n'imagine…

-Ouais… faut affronter la réalité, je serai plus jamais au front et il ne sera plus très souvent à la maison.

Reever mit ses chaussures en se répétant « faut affronter la réalité ».

Il enfila son manteau et dit au revoir à Kuan-Yin.

Avant de quitter sa chambre, il lui promit de faire attention à lui, et elle eut un sourire soulagé.

.xXx.

Kuan-Yin avait eu raison de croire en la promesse de Reever. Il faisait attention à lui, si bien qu'il n'eut aucun malaise et ne vint à l'hôpital que pour les contrôles de routines. Elle ne le croisait pas dans les couloirs, et c'était bien dommage, parce qu'une sorte d'amitié, peut-être assimilable au syndrome de Stockholm, s'était créée entre eux.

Elle songeait justement que Reever lui manquait, quand sa supérieure lui tendit un dossier.

-Chambre 117, un arrêt. On vient de le réanimer, va lui expliquer la situation. Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, il est déjà passé par là il y a trois mois.

-Ok…

Kuan-Yin prit le dossier et se dirigea vers la chambre 117, tout en feuilletant le dossier.

-Déjà hospitalisé pour blessures par balles au thorax ? lut-elle, interloquée.

Tout en posant la main sur la clenche de la porte 117, elle lut le nom du patient.

-Reever ? s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

-Hey… l'accueillit-il d'une voix faible.

-_Goddamn_, t'avais dit que tu ferais attention à toi… marmonna l'infirmière en jetant un œil à ses constantes.

-Ouais, je sais. Juste que j'ai fait trois nuits blanches pour finir mes corrections, et que la caféine me donne plus de palpitations que d'habitude.

-« D'habitude », c'est avant les trois balles, j'imagine ? grinça la jeune femme.

-…mouais. Mais ça va, je suis vivant, tu vois bien !

Reever lui fit un grand sourire.

-T'es glauque, ricana Kuan-Yin. T'étais pas comme ça, y a trois mois.

-Mes élèves sont géniaux. Excellents ! Y a de la graine de génie dans mes classes, ça me motive. Y en a un, on dirait Komui en miniature.

-Fais attention de pas tomber amoureux ! le prévint Kuan-Yin en sortant son stéthoscope.

-Je fais pas dans la pédophilie, tu me prends pour qui ? plaisanta le blond.

-J'espère que tu n'auras pas traumatisé tes élèves en t'écroulant sur l'estrade.

-Hein ? Oh, pour mon arrêt, tu veux dire ?

Il en parlait d'un ton tellement détaché que ça en devenait suspect.

-Non, c'était à la salle des profs. J'ai entendu un bruit métallique bizarre, j'ai cru que c'était une mitrailleuse qu'on charge. En une seconde, je me suis dit « le campement va être attaqué, je dois prévenir les autres », mais visiblement le stress post-trauma' fait pas bon ménage avec les insomnies et le palpitant a eu un raté. Mais ça va, regarde, je vais bien.

-Stress post-traumatique ? Tu vois un psy, pour ça ?

-Pas besoin, ça va me passer. Bon, je sors quand ?

Kuan-Yin leva un sourcil, interloquée.

-Tu viens de faire un malaise important, _stupid boy_, tu crois pas que je vais te laisser sortir sans examens, si ?

-Ahh, soupira le blond. Mais vite, alors. Je dois être rentré chez moi pour demain matin. Komui a une permission d'une semaine.

-Trop impatient, désapprouva Kuan-Yin en faisant claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

Elle lui fit passer divers examens, puis le ramena dans sa chambre.

-On va devoir t'opérer pour soigner les séquelles dues au malaise. Et faire en sorte que tu n'en aies plus.

-Merde, on peut pas faire ça la semaine prochaine ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les gays, je connais ça. Ton mec revient demain, vous allez vous reproduire dans tout votre appartement pour fêter ça et tu vas lui claquer dans les mains dès le deuxième jour.

-En principe, deux hommes ne peuvent pas se reproduire…

-Tu restes ici le temps qu'il faudra.

-_Bugger_. Je veux pas qu'à chaque fois qu'il me voit, je sois cloué dans un lit d'hôpital. Je voulais lui présenter mes élèves.

-Tu le feras la prochaine fois, décréta Kuan-Yin.

-_Damn it_.

-Il t'a envoyé des lettres ? demanda l'infirmière à brûle-pourpoint.

Le visage de Reever s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

-Ouais, plein. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait être aussi romantique…

-Sérieux ? s'étonna la jeune femme. T'en as ici que je puisse lire ?

Reever rougit comme une collégienne.

-Juste une… bafouilla-t-il. Dans la poche de poitrine de ma chemise…

Kuan-Yin ouvrit la penderie et en tira une chemise bleu pâle. Elle glissa les doigts dans la poche et sortit trois feuilles pliées en quatre.

Elle les déplia et commença à les lire à voix haute.

-« Mon amour. Tu me manques… j'ai retrouvé dans mon désordre une photo de toi. Tu te souviens, je l'avais prise le lendemain de ta remise de diplômes. Elle est en noir et blanc, mais quand je la regarde, ma mémoire la peint de toutes les couleurs de ton visage. La nuit mes rêves redessinent la forme de ton corps et j'ai l'impression de t'avoir à mes côtés. Quand je me réveille, je garde les yeux fermés pour continuer à espérer te voir contre moi. Mais les draps sont rendus froids par le M4 qu'on doit garder sur nous pour dormir. Lenalee se demande sans arrêt comment tu vas, j'aimerais pouvoir lui répondre que tu vas bien, alors prends soin de toi. J'ai envie de rentrer et de te revoir. J'en crève d'envie. J'ai envie que cette saloperie de guerre s'arrête et que je te retrouve enfin. J'ai envie de manger des hot-dogs avec toi, je sais que tu trouves ça con, mais ça reste un de mes plus beaux souvenirs de Central Park. Avec les siestes sous les grands arbres verts. Je vais essayer d'avoir une permission un de ces quatre, pour te rejoindre enfin. On irait au cinéma, au restaurant, où tu veux, je peux même t'emmener en Australie, on a l'argent, j'en ai marre de l'économiser pour plus tard. Il n'y a pas de plus tard qui tienne quand l'homme que j'aime a manqué de mourir. Je déserterai, j'emporterai Lenalee dans notre fuite, on vivra de rien mais je pourrai au moins me dire que j'aurai fait quelque chose de bien. Je t'aime. Quand j'aurai ma permission, ne viens pas m'attendre à l'aéroport. Reste à la maison. Parce que dès que je te verrai, je ne saurai pas me retenir de me jeter sur toi comme un naufragé, et je n'ai pas envie de me retenir. Je ferai attention à ne pas fatiguer ton cœur, bien sûr. Mais je t'aimerai comme je ne t'ai jamais aimé, tellement fort… »

-C'est bon, arrête de lire ! s'exclama Reever, rouge de gêne.

-Quoi, ça devient porno après ? demanda Kuan-Yin avec un sourire moqueur. C'est mignon. Il t'en a envoyé combien des comme ça ?

-Seize. Une par semaine depuis qu'il est venu me voir. Les quatre premières sont arrivées chez moi pendant que j'étais encore à l'hôpital… Tu vois pourquoi il faut que je sois sorti d'ici ? S'il apprend que j'ai fait un malaise, il va être démoralisé.

-Si tu meurs entre ses bras, là il va être démoralisé. Tu crois pas que ça lui a déjà suffi de devoir te retirer les balles lui-même ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire le con pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

-Il faut que je l'appelle pour lui dire de reporter sa permission à plus tard.

-Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Kuan-Yin. T'es vraiment bouché, comme mec.

-Tu pourras le lui dire ?

-J'ai pas son numéro, c'était toujours lui qui appelait.

Reever prit un morceau de papier qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et griffonna un numéro de téléphone.

-Dis-lui de venir dans un mois.

-Un mois ? Tu crois qu'il pourra attendre tout ce temps ? s'étonna l'infirmière.

-S'il te plaît…

-Ok. Mais repose-toi, maintenant.

Elle sortit de la pièce et alla dans la salle des infirmières. Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro que lui avait donné Reever.

-_Allô ?_ fit une voix masculine.

-Mr Lee ?

-_Mh. C'est à quel sujet ?_

-Je… suis une amie de Mr Wenham… marmonna Kuan-Yin en songeant que si elle disait qu'elle était son infirmière, ça reviendrait à avouer qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il m'a demandé de vous dire…

-_Oui, quoi ?_ s'impatienta Komui.

Kuan-Yin prit une grande goulée d'air, cherchant de l'inspiration. Puis elle décida de ne pas mentir.

-Je suis Kuan-Yin, son infirmière. Il vient d'être admis au _Lenox Hill Hospital_ pour un arrêt cardiaque.

-_…_

-Nous allons l'opérer d'ici demain. Il m'a dit que vous alliez avoir une permission. Je voulais vous prévenir qu'il ne serait pas chez vous. Il est à la chambre 117. Merci, au revoir…

-_Attendez, puis-je lui pa-_

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, Kuan-Yin avait raccroché.

.xXx.

Reever ouvrit les yeux en bâillant. Il reconnut les stores vénitiens et comprit qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

-Merde, l'opération…

Il avait réussi à l'oublier.

Un froissement de tissu venant d'un coin de la pièce retint son attention.

-Reever… souffla une voix.

Le blond sursauta. Il avait reconnu la voix de Komui. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers lui. Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard, il avait… honte. Honte d'être de nouveau dans un lit d'hôpital alors que Komui lui répétait à chaque lettre qu'il mourait d'envie de se promener avec lui, de l'embrasser, de discuter, de lui faire l'amour, de vivre, tout simplement, comme si ces trois balles n'avaient jamais existé.

-Reever, mon amour, murmura Komui en prenant sa main délicatement. Je suis là…

Le blond leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

-Je suis désolé… Je voulais te montrer tout ce que j'avais fait pendant ces trois mois…

-C'est rien, chuchota le Chinois en le prenant dans ses bras.

Reever apprécia la texture douce de son pull blanc. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme.

-Qui… qui t'a prévenu ? Kuan-Yin ?

-Hm, hm…

-Elle m'énerve, elle aurait pas dû. Je sais pas pourquoi elle prend ça tellement à cœur, elle a même lu la dernière lettre que tu m'as envoyé.

Komui écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh, non, pas celle où je décris en trois pages comment je comptais te faire l'amour contre la baie vitrée du salon ? Quelle honte…

-Je l'ai arrêtée à temps, sourit Reever. Elle a juste lu le passage mignon et romantique…

-« Mignon et romantique »… répéta Komui avec un sourire en approchant ses lèvres de la bouche de Reever.

Il l'embrassa doucement, en murmurant des mots d'amour en chinois. Comme il le faisait toujours, depuis qu'il avait découvert que ça excitait particulièrement son blond. Contre toute attente, Reever se mit à pleurer.

-Hey, Ree… souffla Komui, frappé de stupeur. Mon amour… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce qu'il y a… ce qu'il y a… hoqueta Reever, ce qu'il y a c'est que je voulais pas passer ma semaine avec toi à l'hôpital ! _I wanted… I wanted sex…_

Komui ne put retenir un petit rire.

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais que tu reviennes à la maison, et qu'on fasse l'amour dans l'entrée, en laissant la porte ouverte pour emmerder les voisins, comme quand on était à la fac… je voulais qu'on prenne notre bain ensemble, et puis qu'on passe la nuit à s'embrasser et à faire les cons en regardant des films stupides. Je voulais qu'on aille à Central Park, qu'on fasse l'amour dans ma voiture. Je voulais te montrer mes élèves. Je voulais te faire visiter mon école, puis aller bouffer mexicain et s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes du restaurant. Je voulais… redevenir comme avant… comme quand on avait dix-huit ans… Et au lieu de ça, mon cœur me fait défaut et je dois me faire opérer. Encore. _I wanted sex._

-C'est… c'est temporaire… après ça, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux. Et on fera tout ce que tu veux, lui promit-il en l'embrassant. Mais je ne te savais pas aussi accro au sexe, mon petit Ree…

Il gloussait, un peu étonné.

-C'est à toi que je suis accro, marmonna Reever en souriant lui aussi. J'ai le droit d'avoir envie de faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime et que je n'ai plus vu nu depuis plus de quatre mois, non ?

-Tu veux que je me déshabille ? demanda très sérieusement le Chinois en soulevant le bas de son pull.

-Oui ! répondit le blond du tac au tac, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est toi qui décides, acquiesça Komui en enlevant pull et chemise.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir son pantalon sous les rires ravis de son amant, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Oh ! Kuan-Yin ! s'exclama Reever.

-PARDON ! s'écria l'infirmière en retournant précipitamment dans le couloir. Je savais pas que vous…

-C'est bon, revenez, la rappela Komui en se rhabillant.

-Je suis désolée, j'amenais le petit déjeuner de Reever… s'excusa la jeune femme en entrant à nouveau, un plateau dans les mains.

-Non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, dit Komui en prenant le plateau pour le poser sur les jambes de Reever.

Kuan-Yin sourit gentiment et sortit de la chambre après avoir souhaité un bon appétit au blond.

Komui se rassit sur le bord du lit de son chéri et le regarda manger. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

-Tu as faim ? s'inquiéta Reever.

-Hm, j'ai pas encore mangé…

Reever lui plaça de force dans la main une biscotte dégoulinante de confiture.

-Mange !

-Je t'aime.

-Crétin.

-Tu veux que tes élèves viennent te rendre visite ? demanda Komui en croquant dans sa biscotte. Comme ça tu pourras me les montrer…

-Moui…

-Et pourquoi tu veux me les montrer, en fait ? Tu sais, moi et les enfants, c'est pas le grand amour…

-C'est eux qui veulent te voir.

-Hein ?

-Pour te remercier de leur avoir donné un prof comme moi, je pense.

Komui éclata de rire.

-Tu délires ?

-Non, sérieux. Tu es leur héros depuis qu'ils sont au courant que tu m'as sauvé la vie…

-Nan, ça me va pas d'être un héros. Je suis un pervers paresseux narcissique et sister-complexé.

-Tu m'as retiré trois balles de la poitrine. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. C'est pas comme si…

-On n'en parle plus, d'accord ? l'interrompit Komui en l'embrassant.

-Comment veux-tu que je n'en parle plus ? Je ne dois qu'à toi le fait que je puisse encore respirer…

Komui semblait avoir pâli.

-Non, ça tu le dois aux chirurgiens de cet hôpital. Moi, tu me dois le fait d'avoir un cœur fragile, de faire des malaises et d'avoir fait plusieurs arrêts à vingt-six ans. Ne me présente pas tes élèves, sinon je me sentirai obligé de leur dire que c'est moi qui t'ai coincé dans ce corps délabré.

-Komui… murmura Reever, inquiet.

-Je m'en veux, tu sais. Je m'en veux à mourir. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé…

Reever défit les fermetures de sa chemise d'hôpital, découvrant la partie gauche de son torse. Komui grimaça douloureusement en voyant la balafre blanche. Le blond prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine. Sur la cicatrice.

-Il bat, non ?

Komui détourna le regard.

-Tu devrais me détester. Tu devrais m'en vouloir et me repousser, et je devrais ramper à tes pieds pour demander ton pardon. Tu devrais pas prendre ma main comme si c'était moi qui avais besoin d'être consolé.

Reever posa sa main sur la joue de son homme, le forçant à le regarder.

-Il bat. L'espace d'une seconde, quand les balles sont entrées dans ma poitrine, il a arrêté de battre. Tu m'as ouvert la poitrine, tu as enlevé les balles, tu m'as recousu. Il bat. Tu as fait battre mon cœur. Comment je pourrais te détester ?

-Oui, mais…

-Oui mais tais-toi. Si je t'entends te plaindre encore une seule fois, je t'étrangle avec ma perfusion.

La voix de Reever se voulait dure et autoritaire, mais ses yeux amoureux caressaient chaque parcelle du visage de Komui.

-Et c'est bien toi qui a besoin d'être consolé. Parce que tu me consoles tout le temps, et c'est mon tour aujourd'hui.

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser, sa main toujours posée sur son cœur.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, chuchota-t-il sur sa bouche. _I want you_…

Komui eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Reever, son Reever, son petit blond qui le faisait tellement craquer depuis toujours, ses lèvres roses et humides le suppliant dans un soupir indécent.

-Dans ta chambre d'hôpital ? souffla Komui avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est un fantasme très répandu, susurra l'Australien en penchant la tête vers l'arrière, tendant la chair douce de sa gorge dorée.

-Et ton cœur ?

-On peut le faire doucement, non ?

-La question ne se pose même pas, j'ai pas de préservatifs.

-Y a des distributeurs, chuchota Reever. _I want you… I want you so badly._

-Il nous faudrait quelqu'un pour surveiller la porte…

-Kuan-Yin sera d'accord.

Komui rit, comblé.

-Tu y tiens vraiment, je vois… On ne peut pas attendre ton opération ?

-Après l'opération, je serai sans doute sous morphine et sous toutes sortes d'autres saletés qui m'empêcheront de te sentir.

-C'est pas raisonnable.

-Je serai raisonnable une autre fois.

Komui se leva, les yeux plissés, pensif.

-D'accord. Prépare-toi, je reviens.

Reever lui sourit, reconnaissant.

Komui sortit et croisa Kuan-Yin dans le couloir.

-Heu… Kuan-Yin ? dit-il, hésitant à utiliser son prénom.

-Oui ?

-J'aurais besoin d'un service… j'ai l'intention de faire quelque chose que les chirurgiens vont pas trop apprécier… j'aurais besoin que vous montiez la garde à côté de la porte…

-« Pas apprécier » ? répéta Kuan-Yin, méfiante.

Komui détourna le regard en lui disant, en chinois, un mot particulièrement vulgaire.

-QUOI ? Non ! Vous croyez qu'il a que ça à penser de satisfaire vos…

-C'est lui qui ne pense qu'à ça ! se défendit le Chinois.

-Et vous comptez faire quoi s'il fait un malaise ?

-Hey ! Je suis pas un sauvage, non plus.

-Ciel, un impuissant, ricana Kuan-Yin, bien déterminée à empêcher ces deux-là de compromettre la santé de son protégé.

Komui haussa un sourcil, imitant parfaitement la mimique que Kuan-Yin avait parfois.

-Vous saurez que je satisfais parfaitement Reever. Je connais chaque parcelle de son corps, je peux l'amener au septième ciel rien qu'en…

-J'ai pas demandé de détails ! l'interrompit l'infirmière. Vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous vanter comme ça ?

-… pas devant mes supérieurs. Ça pourrait poser quelques problèmes. On les trouve où, les capotes ?

Kuan-Yin roula les yeux. Elle désigna les toilettes.

-Y a un distributeur.

Ce qui équivalait à un serment de loyauté. Kuan-Yin accepterait de les couvrir.

Komui courut aux toilettes et revint avec un petit carré de papier brillant.

-Merci, souffla-t-il en repassant devant l'infirmière.

-Tu me revaudras ça, pervers.

-Oh, on se tutoie. Tu veux combien ? demanda Komui en sortant son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean.

-Je refuse que tu débranches le monitoring. Donc, vingt dollars par mensonge que je devrai inventer pour expliquer que l'alarme de son monitoring sonne.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Impuissant.

-Si je n'étais pas déjà avec Reever et si j'aimais un peu les filles, je te prouverais que tu as tort…

-Des promesses ! ricana Kuan-Yin en ouvrant la porte de la chambre 117.

Elle fit un signe de connivence à Reever qui lui répondit d'un grand sourire.

-_Thanks_, lança le blond.

Komui entra et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Reever s'assit, bien droit contre ses oreillers. Il commença à enlever sa chemise de nuit et à repousser ses perfusions pour qu'elles ne les gênent pas. Pendant ce temps, Komui baissait les stores de la fenêtre donnant sur le couloir.

Il revint ensuite vers le lit, jetant le préservatif sur les draps.

-J'en ai pris qu'un, dit-il d'un air sérieux. On le fait juste une fois, et puis on attendra que tu sois entièrement rétabli.

-Une fois, acquiesça Reever.

Komui enleva ses vêtements à la hâte, se glissa dans le lit étroit de Reever en ramenant le drap sur lui. Il l'embrassa lentement, piquetant ses lèvres de baisers hésitants, il l'excitait peu à peu, l'incitait à tendre sa bouche vers lui, à lui offrir ses lèvres, sa langue, son corps tout entier. Leurs visages se frôlaient dans une danse étrange, ponctuée de soupirs et de murmures inarticulés. Komui baissa la tête pour explorer du bout des lèvres ce corps sous lui, ce corps connu qui lui avait été interdit pendant de trop longs mois. Sa langue glissa timidement sur la ligne blanche de sa cicatrice. Reever passa inconsciemment sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, soupirant et haletant doucement, savourant ce plaisir qui, étrangement, l'apaisait plus qu'il ne l'affolait.

Habituellement, les caresses de Komui le mettaient dans un tel état de transe qu'il en oubliait son nom et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Aujourd'hui, chaque geste était pour lui comme un geste de culte, une dévotion muette adressée à son corps, et il acceptait ce rituel sacré avec une langueur silencieuse.

Sentant le désir de Komui contre sa jambe, Reever se mit à chercher à tâtons le préservatif. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il le déballa en déchirant le papier avec les dents, ses mains tremblaient trop.

-Hmm, Komui…

Ce dernier releva la tête, la pointe de sa langue dépassant entre ses lèvres. Il l'interrogea du regard, puis, semblant comprendre, il se redressa un peu et laissa Reever lui enfiler la protection. Il frissonna en sentant ses doigts fins le frôler et masqua son trouble en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-_Love you_, susurra-t-il en le rallongeant tendrement.

-_So do I, _ répondit Reever dans un sourire.

Du bout des doigts il prépara doucement son blond qui se perdait peu à peu dans son plaisir, avec un sourire béat et une respiration légèrement saccadée.

-_You're so gorgeous_, souffla le Chinois en embrassant sa gorge offerte.

Il entra précautionneusement en lui, ralentissant chaque fois qu'il le voyait grimacer. Reever accrocha ses mains aux épaules larges de son amant, l'accueillant en se cambrant de plaisir.

En de lents va-et-vient, avec une douceur extrême qu'ils n'avaient jamais expérimentée, à part peut-être pour leur toute première fois, ils approchaient inexorablement leur limite. Le plaisir, qui balayait leurs sens par vagues successives à la lascivité rassurante, finit par les submerger entièrement et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'y préparer, Reever avait atteint son paroxysme.

-_Oh my…_ gémit-il en enfonçant ses ongles courts dans les omoplates de son homme. _Komui, I just… came…_

-_I know_, répondit Komui dans un grognement satisfait. _'t was a bit quick, wasn't it ?_

Reever rit doucement, bizarrement exténué.

-C'est vrai que c'était rapide. Tu m'as habitué à mieux…

-C'est parce que ça faisait longtemps ! rétorqua Komui, blessé dans sa virilité.

Le blond rit à nouveau, attirant la tête de son amant vers son torse, caressant ses cheveux. Appréciant le poids de son corps sur le sien, simplement.

Komui le laissa faire sans résister, trop heureux de profiter encore de quelques minutes de gestes intimes.

-Hey, ton monito' a pas sonné ! se félicita-t-il soudain.

-Ouais… répondit Reever avec une voix étrange.

-…Ree ? Tu pleures ?

Komui redressa la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est… c'est horrible…

-Quoi ?

-Ça ressemblait à une dernière fois…

Reever renifla misérablement.

-De quoi tu parles ? s'alarma le Chinois.

-Je veux pas que tu meures. Ne me dis pas que c'était la dernière fois… Je veux pas…

Komui aurait dû rire, tellement c'était mignon et naïf. Mais les yeux de Reever reflétaient une telle frayeur qu'il n'en eut pas le courage.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Toi, tu es ma première fois. Tu es la première fois que j'aime autant. La première fois que je suis aussi heureux. Tu ne seras jamais ma dernière fois. Je compte pas mourir. Je t'adore trop pour ça.

Reever le serra étroitement contre lui, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

-Je voudrais qu'on soit comme avant et qu'on ne se quitte jamais…

-… Moi aussi.

Mais il repartit la semaine suivante, lâchant sa main inerte, abandonnant à la fée Morphine son prince endormi, le cœur ravagé de tristesse.

.xXx.

Reever se mordillait l'intérieur des lèvres en s'observant dans le miroir.

Des cernes bleuâtres, inévitables vu le nombre de nuits blanches que ses stress post-traumatiques lui faisaient subir. Mais rien de dramatique…

Les joues encore un peu creuses, il n'avait pas repris tout le poids qu'il avait perdu. Mais ce n'était pas particulièrement interpellant.

Il flottait un peu dans son uniforme. Les médailles semblaient trop lourdes sur sa poitrine. Surtout la nouvelle, la plus brillante, la Purple Heart.

La médaille des blessés.

Il détourna le regard de son reflet. Il n'avait plus le temps d'y réfléchir, l'hélicoptère atterrissait dans moins d'une heure.

Il mit son béret avec un soupir de condamné à mort et se regarda une dernière fois.

C'était un étranger qui le dévisageait à travers la glace.

Il sortit de sa chambre avec un sifflement agacé. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il devrait le porter, ce stupide uniforme.

Autant qu'il s'y fasse, les vétérans aussi font partie de l'Army.

Il passa devant le téléphone et se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rappeler l'école pour dire que, finalement, il donnerait cours ce jour-là comme les autres jours.

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il n'irait pas donner cours.

Parce que Komui rentrait. Après neuf mois d'absence, Komui rentrait, et ne repartirait plus. Tout était fini, et la guerre et la peur et la séparation.

Neuf mois plus tôt, il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre d'hôpital, aux prises avec la mort.

Aujourd'hui, il le reverrait. Debout. Vivant.

Il prit ses clés de voiture et sortit de l'appartement.

.xXx.

Komui attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'hélicoptère venait d'atterrir et les portes allaient s'ouvrir, ils étaient à l'aéroport militaire non loin de New York, il allait descendre et remettre les pieds sur ce bon vieux sol américain.

Il se demanda si Reever serait là.

Il se demanda ce qu'il allait dire. Ce qu'il allait faire. Ce qu'il…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il vit dans la foule immense des femmes, des amis, des frères et des sœurs venus souhaiter un bon retour aux _boys_, il vit dans cette foule le visage de celui qu'il aimait, flottant comme un masque sur la mer humaine.

-Reever… murmura-t-il.

Il descendit de l'hélicoptère, hésitant, puis fut bousculé par d'autres soldats, et se décida enfin à bouger.

Il courut vers Reever, avec une sorte de grande douleur dans la poitrine. Il pensa que ce serait trop con de mourir maintenant.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, ses bras s'étaient refermés autour du corps trop maigre de Reever.

Il repensa à ce jour où il avait vomi sans avoir rien mangé.

Puis il n'y pensa plus, pressant ses lèvres sur celles de son blond.

Sa poitrine, jusque là déchirée de douleur, lui sembla plus légère.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, embrassa ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué, les yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien manquer du spectacle du visage rosissant de Reever.

-Komui… murmura-t-il imperceptiblement.

-Je suis de retour…

Le blond rit nerveusement, la voix presque éteinte.

-Komui, répéta-t-il. _My God_…

Ils étaient bousculés par la foule, assourdis par les bruits des pales des hélicoptères et par les cris de joie des autres personnes. Ils étaient deux dans l'immensité de tous ces autres gens, écrasés par leur présence, par leurs voix, ils étaient deux, et tout le reste s'effaçait autour d'eux. Reever enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

-J'ai cru que tu reviendrais jamais…

-… tu pleures ?

-Pardon… je… suis pas comme ça… normalement…

Komui sourit, les sourcils froncés comme s'il allait pleurer lui aussi. Il le savait, qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Reever n'était pas du genre à pleurer facilement. Plus du genre à prendre un simple revolver pour affronter tout un Platoon ennemi.

Quitte à se prendre une salve à quelques centimètres sous le cœur.

Komui tenta de chasser ces souvenirs de son esprit.

Puis il sentit les lèvres de Reever se presser de nouveau sur les siennes. Il lâcha son sac qui tomba à ses pieds, et serra le corps frêle de son blond contre lui. Ses mains se mirent à chercher nerveusement leurs repères sur ce corps qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis neuf mois, déjà... Sa bouche courait sur la peau douce de son homme, il l'entendait soupirer et murmurer son nom, ça en devenait indécent.

-Reever, Reever, Reever… chuchota Komui en respirant l'odeur enivrante de sa gorge, tirant légèrement la tête du blond en arrière pour avoir un meilleur accès.

-_Welcome home…_ dit-il comme en réponse, ses yeux bleus larmoyants trouvant leur reflet dans le ciel new-yorkais.

Ce ciel qu'il regardait tous les jours avec anxiété en pensant que ces nuages qu'il voyait avaient peut-être survolé le campement où Komui survivait jour après jour.

Ce ciel qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi beau.

-_Welcome home. I love you._

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique<strong>

**Anglais**

Bugger : Merde.

Damn it : interjection du même genre que « Goddamn ».

Don't ask don't tell : C'est une expression qu'une revieweuse m'a citée quand nous parlions de l'homosexualité au sein de l'armée américain. Cela signifie littéralement « ne demandez pas, ne dites rien ». En gros c'est le mot d'ordre de discrétion (l'homosexualité était, jusqu'à très récemment, punie dans l'armée US).

Goddamn! : Bon sang !

How long ?: Combien de temps ?

I want you (so badly): Je te veux (tellement).

I wanted sex : Je voulais du sexe.

Kinda : contraction de « kind of », qui signifie « sorte de ». Ici sa réplique correspond à « kind of serious » (puisque Reever lui demande « was it serious ? »), donc à peu de chose près « assez grave ».

My heart aches: Mon cœur me fait mal / J'ai mal au cœur.

So do I : Moi aussi.

't was a bit quick, wasn't it ?: C'était un peu rapide, non ?

Thanks: Merci.

That's done : C'est fait / C'est fini.

Welcome home : Bienvenue à la maison.

You come back from far away : Vous revenez de loin.

_You DUMMY !__Go back in your bed, if you don't wanna see me being mad at you !:__ « IDIOT ! __Retourne dans ton lit, si tu ne veux pas me voir m'énerver ("to be mad", c'est vraiment être furieux xD) sur toi. » En amplifié xD._

You're so gorgeous: Tu es tellement beau (gorgeous est un mot très emphatique, tu genre « magnifique »).

**Chinois**

Bàoqiàn: désolé

Bié hàipà: n'ayez pas peur

Jintian tiangi hen hao: le temps est beau

Tian shi lan de: le ciel est bleu

Women huì zhàogù ni: nous prendrons soin de vous

Wo ai Komui: j'aime Komui

Zàijiàn: au revoir

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce second et dernier Omake. L'aventure "On n'est pas morts" se finit donc ici. Je ne vous remercierai jamais pour l'attention que vous avez prêtée à mon humble petite fic ! Je suis vraiment très contente d'avoir pu mener cette histoire jusqu'ici^^<p>

Faites-moi connaître vos avis :D J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cet omake car je dois avouer que si un couple m'a obsédé dans toute cette histoire, c'est celui-ci^^ alors qu'on ne voit jamais Reever dans la fic de base^^"

Enfin bon. Au revoir! _Zàijiàn!_


End file.
